This invention pertains to apparatus and methods to enable the unpacking of tablet and capsule medications from bottles for subsequent repackaging.
Medications, either in tablet or capsule form, are commonly bottled by the pharmaceutical producer in one or more standardized quantities suitable for dispensing to the public. Medications, though, are commonly prescribed by a physician to the patient in quantities not conforming to the producer""s standardized quantities. Therefore, prescriptions deviating from the standardized quantities require the medications to be unpacked from their original containers and repackaged in the desired quantities.
With the advent of automated prescription dispensing equipment, such as those used in hospitals and mail-order pharmacies, there is a need to supply the medications in bulk quantities. Many pharmaceutical producers do not supply the medications in the bulk quantities required for these systems. Again, the tablet or capsule medications require unpacking and repackaging in order to supply these users.
Pharmaceutical producers commonly supply the tablet and capsule medications in polyethylene bottles, or bottles composed of other plastics. Once the medicines are deposited within the bottles, it is common that any remaining void within the bottle is filled with cotton filler and the like. The filler prevents the tablets or capsules from shifting during shipping and handling in an effort to prevent damage to the contents. The bottles are subsequently sealed with various tamper-resistant inner and outer seals as well as capped with child and/or tamper-resistant caps.
The current methods of unpacking and repackaging tablet and capsule medications are labor intensive and inefficient. The child and/or tamper-resistant cap, as well as any tamper resistant seals require removal to access the medications. Subsequently, the cotton filler requires removal; an operation not amenable to automated equipment.
There is a need for apparatus and methods to replace the labor intensive and inefficient process of unpacking and repackaging bottled tablet and capsule medications. In order to be economical and efficient, the system must operate at high volume throughput with minimal human intervention.
The present invention includes apparatus and methods for the efficient and economical removal of tablet and capsule medications from polyethylene and other plastic bottles. The inventive apparatus includes a bottle opener assembly that enables the removal of the medications from the base of the bottle. Removal of the medication from the base of the bottle bypasses the need for removal of the bottle cap, tamper-resistant seals, and any filler material.
The present invention further includes an automated unpack/repack system for packing the medications in bulk and individual containers.